


Choices

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Eggnog, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo goes to Die’s for Christmas night and something finally clicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 2009 Christmas Challenge for evocativefics.net Must include tinsel, candy canes, and a Santa hat.  
> Comments:Merry Christmas!  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan

Kyo’s eyes took in the living room of the rhythm guitarist’s apartment. In his opinion it was, perhaps, too much. But he hadn’t said anything and he wouldn’t dream of doing so. It wasn’t his place and it wasn’t his business to tell others how to decorate during the holidays. Besides, Die had always been one of those people who didn’t do anything half-assed. But where he’d found the drive was a whole other story, because Kyo couldn’t even fathom having that much spirit left after everything else they’d had to do was said and done.

He yawned just a little bit and then settled back on the couch, staring at the tree. Who the hell decorated a tree like that? Really? He snorted slightly, shaking his head. Most people decorated with lights and bulbs and unique little ornaments… maybe even garland. But Die’s tree was covered in bright red and silver tinsel, red and white candy canes, and rather than a star or angel, the large green puff of a tree was wearing a bright red Santa hat on top.

A grin crept over Kyo’s face as he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered about the guitarist. But then, that was half the charm of the other man. Something about the way Die didn’t care what other’s thought or even about what tradition might be. No… he just went down his own path and lived how he wanted to live. And _that_ Kyo respected with all his being.

The smell of gingerbread wafted through the apartment, meeting Kyo’s nose and he tilted his head up, sniffing slightly, his eyes bright. He came to Die’s house every single year, enjoying the way the other insisted on treating him as if he were family. And this year was no different. Die walked into the living room, his voice ringing out clearly, though obviously out of tune, “Oooh, there’s something about Christmas time, something about Christmas time, that makes you wish it was Christmas everyyyy day!” The line was followed by Die’s one of a kind giggle as he settled on the floor in front of the couch and pushed a plate of gingerbread stars toward Kyo along with a glass of milk. “Merry Christmas, Kyo!”

Kyo accepted both items and then picked up a cookie, starting to munch on it. The icing on top made the gingerbread very good in his opinion. Die watched him, his bright eyes never leaving the vocalist. After a few moments, he leaned up, getting on his knees and then moved forward, biting off the other end of Kyo’s gingerbread star and then chewing it.

The vocalist let out a snort and then shook his head, swallowing his part and taking a gulp of milk. “You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have done a better job!” Of course, the comment was meant to be smart-ass, like the usual bantering they seemed to do with one another. They both tended to rib one another about various aspects of their lives and for Die it was almost always about the fact that he’d never really hid his sexual orientation all that well.

Die stared at him and then blushed a little bit, biting at his lower lip. Kyo tilted his head toward the other, his hand pausing over one of the cookies on the plate and that smile frozen on his face. The scent of rum and eggnog filled the air between them and realization slowly dawned on Kyo. Die’s joyous nature for the night wasn’t just Die being Die. It was related to the potential amount of alcohol he probably had in his system by this time of the night. And if there was one thing Die was never good at, it was covering who he naturally was when he was anything past buzzed.

Kyo shifted a little bit, putting his glass and plate on the coffee table next to him and then shifting his gift for Die off his lap and onto the seat beside him. Slowly, he leaned forward, his forearms resting on his thighs. The smile on his lips now was something much different than it had been before. “Come on then… give me your best shot.” The sound of his voice made it clear that he wasn’t joking around.

The guitarist hesitated for a fraction of a second before leaning in and pressing his lips to Kyo’s. The manner in which he did it spoke volumes about the fact that he figured it was a joke. But when Kyo didn’t pull away, the kiss slowly deepened into something real rather than purely superficial. Die’s hand came up to rest on the side of Kyo’s neck, fingertips gently brushing blonde strands of hair. His plump lips gently caressed the vocalist’s own, his lips moving against Kyo’s in a purely erotic manner. There was both innocence and desperation in the way he kissed him, the truth of the moment coming through in the undertone.

When it ended, Die pulled away, his breathing irregular and his heart rate slightly elevated. He swallowed rather harshly and then pulled his hand back toward his own body, looking almost sheepish. His mouth opened, ready to speak, but Kyo’s finger came out, pressing against it.

“Shh… I asked you to and you did.” He shrugged lightly and then gave him a lopsided smile. It was one of the privileges Die got for being as close of a friend as he was to Kyo. He got to see that smile more often than not while the rest of the world seemed to be denied it.

Die let out a soft breath, a blush staining his cheeks before he sat back and almost awkwardly laughed. “Well… guess I know how that feels now, don’t I?” He snorted and then got up, heading to the tree and plucking out Kyo’s present from under it.

By the time he turned around, Kyo was right behind him, his brown eyes fixated on the other man. That grin made another appearance and he chuckled softly. “Want to find out what it feels like the second time?” His hands reached out, grasping Die’s waist and pulling the taller man closer to him. “Choose, Die… that present over there on the couch… or me.” The way he said the last two words was filled with promises.

“Are you serious?” The words were out of his mouth before he could even dream of stopping them.

Kyo chuckled and then nodded a little. “Of course.”

A few moments passed while Die eyed the present on the couch, though it was kind of obvious he was hamming it up, purposely making Kyo wait. But then he broke out in a wide grin and reached for Kyo, yanking him into a hug. He leaned in, his lips pressing fervently against Kyo’s own for a few seconds before he pulled away just enough to whisper, “I choose you.”

 **The End**  
You get to imagine the rest. XD  



End file.
